Toys (Creepypasta)
by hi im ur shadow
Summary: The toys have come out to play...


The storm outside was violent and thunder was hitting the floor. From inside a house, a girl named Samantha was watching the storm rage. Samantha was a 15 year-old who loved sports and really tries her hardest. She wears a black T-shirt, black sweat pants, and black tennis shoes. She has black hair, brown eyes, and tannish skin. Samantha lives in a large house with only her dad. Her mother had died in a car accident when Samantha was only four. Her dad worked in the basement trying to invent better things. Soon, Samantha got bored of watching the storm and went to her room. She started drawing animals on paper because she loved animals. She finished drawing the cat toy and went to bed.

The next morning, she got up to go to school. On the bus she saw her friend, Jenny, and sat next to her. They talked the whole way to school. At school, it was a regular routine and everything was normal. When school ended, some guys that pulled jokes had dumped out the cofee and poured wine into the bus driver`s cup. Samy and Jenny got on the bus and the bus driver got on strangely. He was talking nonsence and walked wierd. Samy wanted to get off but Jenny forced her to stay. The bus driver turned the bus on and started driving. The bus was going side-ways and moved really fast. Soon the bus driver had passed out. The bus was falling off the hill. Everyone freaked out and some started screaming. No one wanted to do anything. Jenny had held down Samy so, she couldn`t do anything. Samy screamed, "Everyone get out of the bus!" some kids did but about 13 out of 17 of them didn`t. Samy and Jenny were still in the bus and the bus started falling down the hill. After flipping down the hill, a sharp metal piece cut Samy`s back opened. The last thing Samy heard was Jenny scream, then she blacked out.

When Samy woke up, she wasn`t in the hospital, she was in her basement on her dad`s work table. Samy asked her dad,"What am I doing here?"

Her dad answered, "I fixed you up."

Samy felt pain on her back and touched it. Something was different. She felt something on her back. She grabbed it and pulled it down. She screamed knowing there was a zipper sown into her back. "Why did you sow a zipper on my back dad!?" she asked shaking.

"Samy... that way I dont have to cut you open again when I need to do expirements." her dad said in a calm voice.

"DAD! Why would you want to do your expirements on you own daughter!?" Samy asked.

Her dad turned around and said, "Your the only person I have left."

Samy ran crying to her room and locked herself in. She went to the mirror and looked at her back. Samy went to bed and cried herself asleep. The next day nobody had school because of the accident. Samy found out that 12 people on the bus died... icluding Jenny. Samy cried and drew things to try to make her feel better. After hours she calmed down. She went outside to play with a ball.

A couple weeks later, her dad finally had dinner with Samy. He always ate by himself in the basement. They didn`t talk to eachother at all. Finally her dad asked, "Do you like cats?"

Samy responded, "Yes... Why?"

"Well... this won`t be useless then." her dad said while pulling out a box.

"Is that..." Samy asked.

"Yes it is." said her dad as he pulled out the black and white kitten.

"YAY! oh my gosh thanks dad!" she thanked him as she took the kitten.

Four months later it was finally summer vacation. The kitten, Harry, grew a little older. Samy had gone to talk to her dad and watch T.V. They talked a while and her dad asked, "Do you love cats very much?"

"Of course. There my favorite types of animals." Samy responded.

Her dad nodded and went to the basement like always. That night Samy`s dad went to tuck her in. He never did that ever since her mother died. Samy soon fell asleep. The next day Samy woke up. She noticed that every color was different. Her dad came in and said, "I love your eyes." Samy felt weird when he said that and ran to the mirror. Samy screamed. Her eyes... were replaced by cat eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" she asked her dad violently.

"Don`t worry they weren`t Harry`s eyes, Harry is fine." her dad responded.

"WHY DAD!? WHY DID YOU GIVE ME CAT EYES!?" Samy asked furiously.

"You said you love cats, so i gave you the vision of one. I thought you would be happy." her dad told her.

Sammy got so angry she started cussing at her dad. Saying so many bad things to him. "I`m nothng to you anymore, i`m only an expirement test to you." said told him. Soon, her dad snapped and gave her a shot that put her to sleep. This time when Samy woke up, she couldn`t open her mouth. It was shut by something. She touched it and once again... a zipper, on her mouth. Samy tried to scream but couldn`t. The zipper was sown from one cheeck to the other. Her dad was standing there. He smiled and said, "There`s a way to keep you shut." Samy cried and cried but didn`t say a word. Her dad locked her in the room.

That night Samy felt anger. An anger she naver felt before. She looked at the mirror, opened the zipper, and laughed. "Look at me Harry, i`m almost like you." Sammy joked. Harry looked at Samy and meowed.

"I can see at night. It`s beautiful." Samy said. "We can be toys a-and everyone will want to play with us right?"

Harry meowed and Samy meowed back at him. "Now lets plat with daddy." Samy told Harry in an insane voice.

Samy walked to the basement and saw her dad looking at her old eyeballs. On a small table, Samy saw claw like things and slipped them on all the fingers on her left hand. She slowly walked behind her dad and gripped on his throat with her left hand. Samy tilted her head and said, "The toys... have come out to play." Samy took the knife out of her pocket and stuck it in her father`s chest. Once he was dead Samy grabbed Harry and a zipper. She put him to sleep and did her best to sow the zipper around his mouth. Harry wok up and looked angry but he still loved Samy. Samy decided to call herself stuffed.

At night, look out for Stuffed. She still hunts people. She will kill you and your family. She hunts people with pets so, she can have more toys and sows zippers on their mouths. Before she kills her victims, she says, "The toys have come out to play."


End file.
